


Move On.

by pbyasetat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Orgasm, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbyasetat/pseuds/pbyasetat
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Move On.

_tok tok tok_.

tidur jaehyun pagi ini harus diganggu oleh sebuah ketukan kasar yang hadir di daun pintu kamar kos miliknya. ia membuka kedua matanya dengan malas sembari mengumpulkan nyawa untuk membuka pintu kamar kosnya yang sedaritadi tak henti-hentinya diketuk. demi tuhan, ia ingin mengutuk siapapun yang menganggu agenda bangun siangnya hari ini.

hari ini hari minggu. dan sekarang baru pukul sepuluh lebih tiga belas menit. padahal jaehyun sengaja merencanakan hari ini untuk tidur saja guna menggabung jam tidurnya yang kurang akibat terjaga sepanjang malam karena menghabiskan beberapa film yang sudah masuk ke dalam _watch list_ -nya minggu ini.

dengan langkah gontai, jaehyun membuka pintu agar yang di luar sana berhenti mengetuk dan menganggu jam tidurnya. yang membuat jaehyun kaget adalah: ia disambut dengan wajah sahabat _tercintanya_ , doyoung, yang ditekuk entah kenapa. seolah menghiraukan presensi jaehyun di ambang pintu, doyoung melenggang masuk dan langsung menjatuhkan badannya di atas ranjang empuk milik jaehyun.

kalau doyoung sudah begini, probabilitas kausanya hanya dua: tugas kuliah, yang jumlah serta _deadline_ -nya tidak tahu diri, atau _yuta_. mengingat jaehyun dapat begadang malam kemarin jadi seharusnya alasan yang pertama dapat dicoret dari kemungkinannya.

yuta.

nama itu keluar hampir setiap hari dari bibir doyoung. tidak hanya memenuhi hari-hari doyoung, tapi nama yuta juga mulai mengusik hari jaehyun karena sahabatnya tidak berhenti berceloteh seperti,

_“kemarin malem gue makan bareng sama yuta.. gak berdua doang sih, tapi tetep aja gue makan bareng yuta!”_

_“yuta main gitar di sekre.. ganteng banget..”_

_“kalau gue tiba-tiba chat yuta, keliatan banget gak sih gue naksir?”_

oh, yuta merupakan mahasiswa daerah tenggara kampus yang tidak sengaja bertemu doyoung dalam unit kegiatan mahasiswa di bidang mengapresiasi musik. doyoung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sedangkan yuta tidak jarang abai akan presensi doyoung saat berada di sekitarnya.

padahal dari semua respon balik yuta, doyoung seharusnya tau kalau hubungannya dengan yuta tak akan pergi kemanapun dari yang namanya teman. kalau ada orang bilang 'cinta selalu menang untuk orang yang selalu ada', maka buat jaehyun itu cuma bualan. nyatanya meskipun selalu ada, doyoung tidak pernah menganggap jaehyun lebih dari teman yang menemaninya makan bubur di pagi hari, teman yang mau ditumpangi saat pulang dari kampus, teman yang ia datangi kalau sedang sedih, teman yang ia bisa ceritakan soal yuta, dan embel-embel teman lain yang pada akhirnya titel jaehyun bagi doyoung hanyalah seorang teman.

kadang jaehyun berpikir _'kenapa ya? gajah di pelupuk mata tak tampak, sedangkan semut di seberang lautan terlihat?'_ walaupun jaehyun sakit, tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar doyoung tetap berada di hidupnya.

jaehyun terlalu cinta. sampai menurut jaehyun, cara terbaik untuk mempertahankan cintanya ini dengan membuat doyoung tetap menjadi temannya. bayangkan kalau ia harus menyatakan cinta lalu di tolak mentah-mentah. yang terjadi selanjutnya mungkin ia tidak akan pernah melihat doyoung lagi untuk sisa hidupnya.

karena buat doyoung, jaehyun cuma teman.

namun buat jaehyun, doyoung adalah segalanya.

ㅤ

“yuta punya cewek.” setelah hampir setengah jam jaehyun berusaha mengajak doyoung berbicara, akhirnya doyoung buka suara soal alasan yang membuatnya sedih.

_benar, kan._

ini soal yuta.

“tau gak sih, yang bikin gue sedih selain gue tau cinta gue udah gak punya harapan tuh apa?” tanya doyoung kemudian. namun jaehyun merasa tidak perlu menjawab. karena jaehyun pikir, sahabat tercintanya ini perlu untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya supaya tidak gila.

“waktu gue tau, dari jenis kelamin aja gue udah gak masuk kriteria buat bareng sama yuta.”

_hening lagi._

“harusnya gue gak usah naksir yuta gak sih.” lanjut doyoung lagi.

_iya, harusnya lo naksir gue aja bukan naksir yuta._

“nyaut kek lo, perasaan gue temenan sama manusia bukan sama patung.” omel doyoung sebal karena jaehyun daritadi cuma diam.

“lo tuh mesti didorong sampe nyusruk dulu supaya tau kalau lo bakal jatoh dan rasanya jatoh tuh sakit. dan sakit juga gak enak.” jaehyun berdiri berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. “gue kan udah ngingetin juga. tapi yaudah lo gak mau kan dengerin gue ngomong kalau gue udah pernah bilangin lo?”

setelah duduk disana, jaehyun mulai menyalakan laptopnya yang semalam juga ternyata ia biarkan dalam mode _sleep._ untuk menghibur doyoung, jaehyun tidak mungkin memberikan sebuah pelukan penenang karena jelas intensinya akan berubah dan doyoung akan sadar soal perasaannya. jadi yang ia lakukan adalah mengetik _'cara move on dari gebetan'_ di mesin pencarian yang paling sering digunakan di dunia maya untuk membantu doyoung menyelesaikan patah hatinya.

“nih gue bacain dari google ya cara move on dari gebetan.” ujar jaehyun lantang.

“satu, luapkan semua kemarahan dan kesedihan kamu.”

“udah, daritadi kan gue ngomel.”

“dua, curhat kepada teman yang bisa dipercaya.”

“udah juga, ini lagi cerita sama lo.”

“tiga, stop ngestalk sosial media dia.”

“bentar gue block instagram yuta dulu deh, males juga gue liat dia update sama ceweknya terus.” doyoung mulai merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponselnya. jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur sambil memainkan jarinya lincah diatas layar telepon genggamnya.

“udah gue block. terus apa?” tanya doyoung penasaran.

“empat, hidupi hidupmu seperti sebelum bertemu dengan dia. _p.s. if you still can't forget them, maybe you need to have a se–_ ,” jaehyun menghentikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba karena jaehyun sadar yang baru saja ia baca tidak sepatutnya dibaca dengan lantang. “anjir ngaco ni google, _sorry-sorry_ , bentar gue cari yang lain.”

tapi respon doyoung justru di luar dugaan.

“lanjutin lah.”

“hah??” jaehyun sampai menolehkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya.

“lanjutin. emang apa katanya? kok lo sampe berenti?”

dengan ragu, akhirnya jaehyun melanjutkan kalimat yang belum selesai tadi. “ _p.s. if you still can't forget them, maybe you need to have a sex with someone. it helps you to forget them faster.._ “

tak cuma hening, kali ini rasanya seperti ada tembok tebal yang ikut hadir di tengah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

padahal obrolan canda seputar kegiatan seksual sudah biasa menghampiri mereka. tapi entah mengapa, hari ini rasanya jadi canggung. benar. menyarankan seseorang yang baru bersedih karena putus cinta untuk bercinta dengan orang lain memang bukan ide yang baik sedari awal.

“lo mau?” doyoung memecah keheningan. jaehyun tersentaknya dua kali lipat. satu, karena doyoung tiba-tiba bersuara setelah hening panjang. dua, karena pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut doyoung lagi-lagi di luar nalar jaehyun. _mau apa? bercinta dengan dia?_ tapi yang itu tidak jaehyun suarakan.

“hah?” jawaban orang bodoh.

“mau bantuin gue lakuin yang terakhir?”

ㅤ

ㅤ

entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi sekarang doyoung sudah berada di bawah jaehyun tanpa satu helai benangpun. perlahan-lahan jarak diantara mereka sudah tidak ada. jaehyun mulai mencium bibir doyoung pelan. jaehyun buta soal cinta, yang ia tahu hanya bibir doyoung harus dikulum secara berulang. sisanya ia biarkan nalar yang bekerja.

gerak pelannya tadi lama-lama berubah menjadi cepat. entah apa yang mereka berdua kejar, padahal mereka punya seluruh waktu di dunia. mulai dari bertukar saliva hingga sekarang keduanya sudah beralih mengabsen gigi satu sama lain dengan lidah.

bilah basah mereka berhenti berpanggutan akibat pasok oksigen disekitar mereka yang mulai tidak ada. hal ini dimanfaatkan jaehyun untuk mencari pelumas dan pengaman yang biasa ia simpan di nakas sebelah ranjang tidurnya. tutup pelumasnya ia buka dan diratakan ke seluruh tangan. lidah jaehyun mulai bertemu dengan kulit kemaluan doyoung bersamaan dengan satu buku jari jaehyun, yang sudah dipenuhi pelumas tadi, masuk ke lubang bagian belakang milik doyoung. jarinya mulai bergerak kasar.

berada dalam kungkungan jaehyun selalu membuat doyoung tak berdaya. karena mereka berdua jelas tahu; jaehyun dan kuasanya adalah hal yang mutlak. doyoung bertemu tatap dengan manik jaehyun dibawah _sana_. tangan dan lidah jaehyun tidak berhenti bekerja, ditambah dengan ditatap se-intens ini rasanya doyoung ingin _keluar_.

jaehyun jelas paham. yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah berhenti. karena pikirnya, lebih baik mencapai nikmat menggunakan kemaluannya nanti. setelah pengamannya dipasang, yang disuarakan lewat mata jaehyun adalah sebuah izin untuk ke bagian berikutnya. dengan mudahnya izin itu dijawab doyoung melalui sebuah anggukan.

kalau diibaratkan dengan ritual pemujaan, maka nama jaehyun di ruangan ini adalah mantra yang tak henti-hentinya doyoung rapalkan. puja dan puji segalanya adalah milik jaehyun yang punya kuasa. maka yang ini juga jaehyun kabulkan. ada sesuatu tentang desah dan nama jaehyun yang ketika dituturkan oleh doyoung dapat memantik bagian bawah tubuhnya untuk terus bergerak. gerakannya jaehyun repetisi. seolah ia tahu bagian mana yang dapat memberikan nikmat.

“doyoung suka?” tanya jaehyun ditengah-tengah kegiatan bercinta mereka.

alih-alih menjawab, yang keluar dari mulut doyoung hanya rentetan vokal a saja. meski demikian, buat jaehyun itu merupakan sebuah validasi bahwa yang ia lakukan sudah benar.

tangan jaehyun tidak tinggal diam. ia menyentuh bagian atas milik doyoung yang belum terjamah. saat melakukannya, desahan doyoung makin keras. kesimpulannya; titik sensitif doyoung berada dibagian dadanya.

makin lama hentakan jaehyun makin cepat dan tidak beraturan. seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia capai di tiap hentakannya. bersamaan dengan tiap hentakannya juga membuat keadaan doyoung makin berantakan.

“a-aku gak tahan..” jujur doyoung setelahnya.

jaehyun pun sama. “bareng ya?” tawar jaehyun kemudian.

“ _a-aah.._ ” beberapan hentakan setelahnya, mereka _keluar_.

“ _I love y–_ “

“ _yutaa..._ “

“ _..–ou_ “

benar.

keduanya disuarakan bersamaan.

ㅤ

canggung kembali menghampiri mereka lagi setelahnya. jaehyun membuang pengaman yang bekas ia pakai di tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari sana. kemudian ia kembali ke ranjang dengan sekotak tisu. iya, ia berinisiatif untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa bekas cinta guna melenyapkan sedikit kikuk diantara mereka. tapi yang terjadi setelahnya justru makin canggung.

jaehyun bukan saja baru menyatakan cintanya setelah berhubungan badan, tapi ia baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah. bayangkan rasanya jadi jaehyun. yang dibayangkan doyoung saat menuju pelepasan adalah orang yang dari awal ingin doyoung lupakan dan menjadi alasan mengapa mereka bercinta.

“lo beneran suka sama gue?” tanya doyoung, mengonfirmasi ulang bahwa yang tadi ia dengar adalah benar.

“pura-pura gak denger aja.” kata jaehyun sambil mengumpulkan pakaian milik doyoung yang berserakan di lantai akibat ulahnya.

entah bagaimana mereka setelah ini nanti, jaehyun sudah pasrah.

sambil memberikan pakaiannya, jaehyun memberi isyarat untuk doyoung segera bersiap. “ayo, gue anter pulang.”

ketakutan jaehyun jadi semakin nyata. mungkin setelah doyoung keluar dari kamarnya nanti, ia tidak akan bisa berteman seperti sedia kala. memang seharusnya sekali teman ya tetap teman saja. tidak perlu ada usaha dengan embel-embel membantu melupakan gebetan melalui bercinta. ㅤ

yang jaehyun tidak tahu, doyoung juga merasa bersalah. bukan karena menyebut yuta di ujungnya melihat putih. tapi doyoung tau, perasaan jaehyun akan jadi sia-sia. selama ini doyoung berusaha abai dengan segala bentuk perhatian yang jaehyun berikan karena seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, doyoung hanya bisa melihat jaehyun sebagai seorang teman.

cinta jaehyun cukup untuk semua yang ada di semesta. harusnya doyoung beruntung karena dicintai sebanyak ini. tapi semesta punya caranya sendiri untuk melukiskan cerita mereka.

semua kemenangan untuk seluruh insan di dunia, kecuali doyoung dan jaehyun. ini bukan soal waktu. mereka tidak butuh validasi semesta soal perasaan yang di rasa.

mungkin di semesta ini doyoung dan jaehyun memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. jadi kalau bisa berdoa, doyoung cuma mau berharap kalau ada ia dan jaehyun di semesta yang lain, semoga dirinya di semesta yang lain dapat membalas cinta jaehyun dengan cara yang sama.

ㅤ

karena di semesta yang ini, cerita mereka tidak akan jadi apa-apa.


End file.
